


in slow motion

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), not really but sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Markie’s such a good boy,” Yuta had said, fingers idly playing with the strands of his hair. “But he absolutely sucks at sucking dick, right, baby?” Mark had giggled and shrugged his shoulders, hiding his face against Yuta’s shoulder.“Oh, I used to be like that too,” Taeyong had piped up, as if there were nothing he’d rather do than talk about his own skills, “but Johnny trained me to take him so well, right? I’m really good now.”“He is,” Johnny had laughed, patting Taeyong’s thigh where he was perched on his lap. “We could try it too if you want, Mark.”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 316
Collections: Anonymous





	in slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what came over me but enjoy i guess lol

Mark’s kneecaps ache where they rest atop the wooden flooring of this tenth floor apartment in an upper district of Seoul; his eyes downcast, gaze lost as he waits for something to happen - the touch of a hand, the soft caress of the breeze, the faint vibrations of a word being spoken against his ear. Anything, really, to bring him back to his body, to this place where he kneels, awaiting to do what he does best, ready to serve.

It’s no secret that he strives to please, always, in every facet of his life. He’s dutiful in his work, ever aiming to complete tasks and assignments into perfection before daring to hand them in; he’s a dedicated lover, taking care of details like it’s his lifelong duty and there’s nothing in the world that makes him happier than seeing the one he loves smile because of him; he’s the most obedient kind of submissive, when it comes down to sex - he just likes to please, do whatever’s required of him, give himself away to the hands of those that know how to take care of him well. 

He’s ready to be good, to become a better version of himself - not just to everyone else but to himself, too -, to obey until there’s nothing but soft cotton and warm relief washing over his body in long waves, _you’ve done well, Mark, we’re proud of you, I love you so much_. The strong surge of want that often accompanies those thoughts makes him squirm on his spot, eyes already glassy as he blinks, trying to get them back to focus. 

The loud cry reverberating across the walls of the room pulls him back on Earth and takes his attention, then, even if he knows better than to turn around to watch the surely beautiful scene that’s unfolding right behind his back. 

There, Taeyong is squirming wildly in his bounds atop the king sized bed, sweat beading down his temple and making his longish blond hair stick to his forehead while Yuta holds a vibrating wand to the slowly purpling tip of his drooling cock, a mean smirk on his lips as he does so, like there’s nothing else in the world that could please him as much as torturing Taeyong like this does.

And really, Mark could be jealous - after all, it is _his_ boyfriend that’s making Taeyong cry out like that -, but Johnny’s gently tapping his cheek then, and any possible doubt dissipates with the longed contact of his rough palm with his soft skin. 

“You okay, Markie?” Johnny asks, warm brown eyes kind as he gently strokes Mark’s hair, and he hums, pleased, underneath his touch. “Color?”

“Green,” Mark says gently, tongue heavy from disuse inside his mouth, even if it’s sure to change soon. “I’m good, Sir.”

He’s more than good, really. This is the scene they all had agreed on, weeks ago when they’d gathered for dinner back at Yuta’s place - Mark slept with him there most nights anyways, and Johnny and Taeyong lived together close enough for them to hang out together with them and the rest of their friends as often as their daily lives allowed them to, so it hadn’t been a hassle to organise themselves like that. They’d been toying around the idea for some time now, too; fool around with each other, see how it goes - _‘Taeyong is such a brat sometimes’_ , ‘ _my Markie is the sweetest baby ever’_. Mark had blushed wildly under the compliments and crude comments about sex, but the four of them had ended up stating their instances on the situation and what they were and were not comfortable with, and it had been much easier than any of them had believed it to be. 

Yuta had put it simply for everyone, always ensuring that Mark was okay with it before ever daring to speak, his boyfriend whining but loving the way his words would make his cheeks burn with the kind of embarrassment that made his cock twitch inside his jeans. 

“Markie’s such a good boy,” he’d said, fingers idly playing with the strands of his hair. “But he absolutely _sucks_ at sucking dick, right, baby?” Mark had giggled and shrugged his shoulders, hiding his face against Yuta’s shoulder. 

“Oh, I used to be like that too,” Taeyong had piped up, as if there were nothing he’d rather do than talk about his own skills, “but Johnny trained me to take him so well, right? I’m really good now.”

“He is,” Johnny had laughed, patting Taeyong’s thigh where he was perched on his lap. “We could try it too if you want, Mark.”

And that’s exactly why he’s kneeling in front of Johnny tonight, in his and Taeyong’s shared apartment, no piece of clothing on him except his black boxers, dark eyes sparkling with excitement as he stares up at him. Johnny’s standing in front of him in some joggers and a tight shirt, and Mark’s mouth waters just thinking about what’s waiting for him underneath.

Yuta’s got free reign over Taeyong tonight, and Mark’s only worry has to be stopping himself from choking on Johnny’s cock. When the elder pushes down his pants to stroke his already hard shaft, though, Mark thinks that it might end up being a more difficult task than he’d believed it to be. 

While Mark himself is actually pretty big, Johnny is absolutely _huge_.

“We’ll go slow, yeah?” Johnny says gently, as if sensing his discomfort. “You can tap my thigh three times if you need to pull out at any time.”

“Yes Sir,” Mark replies, blinking up at him before moving his hands to hover uselessly over Johnny’s crotch. “Can I touch you, please?”

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Johnny chuckles, running his fingers through Mark’s locks. “Go on, baby. Remember to start off slow.”

And even though it’s definitely not his first time giving a blowjob, slow does Mark start, tongue darting out to wet his lips before they’re parting to wrap themselves around the dark pink head of Johnny’s cock. He sways his tongue across the slit, tasting the precum beading there and swallowing it down just to test the waters - see if he can manage to take Johnny into his mouth like this without making a fool of himself on the first try. He doesn’t choke, and so he keeps up the motions of his wet tongue across Johnny’s head before daring to take him in a little bit deeper; stretched lips reaching the crown, his teeth always tucked back to avoid scraping him in any way. 

“That’s good, Mark,” Johnny hums above him, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he takes in the view. “Relax, okay? It’s gonna be harder if you don’t.”

Mark tries to hum around Johnny’s cock, but all that comes out is a muffled sound that sounds stupid to his own ears, and so he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose. When he lets it go, he ventures himself to take Johnny further into his mouth, slowly shifting on his knees until he feels the head poking at the back of his throat. Mark’s eyes fly open in panic, then, but Johnny’s hand is quick to lay atop his head - not holding, not pulling, just there; grounding enough to shift Mark’s attention away from the way his cock is stuffing his mouth full. 

“Relax,” Johnny says again, eyes locked on Mark’s, “try to breathe through your nose, okay? I’ve got you, you’re doing great. Such a good, obedient boy.”

His words take a weight off Mark’s chest he hadn’t even realised was there, and after a minute of just sitting there with Johnny’s cockhead awaiting by the entrance of his throat, he feels himself relaxing enough to reach over and squeeze Johnny’s thigh in a signal of comfort. _I’m okay_ , he’d say if he could, _more, please_. He still has halfway to go before he’s taken him all in, after all. 

No sound comes out but Johnny still understands, smiling at him encouragingly before running his fingers through Mark’s hair once again. 

“Alright, baby. I’m gonna push in a little more, you gotta breathe through it for me, okay? Don’t be scared, just hold it for a little,” Johnny warns him before he rests the palm of his right hand behind Mark’s head, holding him in place before shifting his hips forward slowly, his eyes never leaving Mark’s face.

Mark holds his breath while Johnny’s cock breaches his throat and pushes itself into the tight squeeze, eyes wide open as he tries to control his gag reflex. He manages to do so for a few seconds, but then he’s gagging wetly around Johnny’s cock, throat closing around it as his eyes sting with tears. Johnny pulls out slowly so as to not make him heave, and the second he’s out of his throat, Mark’s coughing loudly around his shaft. Johnny reaches over to wipe away his tears, but he does not pull out all the way - not yet, at least, wanting him to get used to the feeling of having him in his mouth. 

“There you go, good boy, good boy,” Johnny tells him, fingers rubbing soothingly at the sensitive spot behind his right ear. “So hot, Markie, you look so good gagging on my cock like that. Such a cute little fleshlight for me, yeah? Wanna be even better for me, hm?”

It’s the words. Gestures mean the whole world to Mark, don’t get him wrong, but words. They twist themselves in Mark’s bloodstream and ignite a fire pitch inside him that burns hot enough to melt his skin from the inside, desire climbing up his spine like the tide, and he feels empowered with them. Yuta knows this, and Mark adores him for it - goes from loving _you’re my baby_ ’s, to mean _my dumb, disgusting whore_ ‘s -, and it seems like Johnny does as well. 

Mark feels like there’s fire licking up his veins, and his cock twitches harshly inside his briefs, wetting them with so precum that it soaks through and leaves a stain. 

“Oh, you like that, hm?” Johnny smirks, finally pulling out of Mark’s mouth. “Tell me, do you wanna keep going? Wanna choke on my dick a little for me, get my cum in your mouth, pretty?”

Mark whines, eyes desperate as he holds himself upright by his grip on Johnny’s thighs, legs shaking where they’re folded under his thighs. 

“Please,” he begs, and his voice is already a little hoarse despite the short time that’s passed by, “please Sir, please fuck my mouth. Want you to fuck my throat, I’ll take it so well, wanna make you feel so good. Please.”

Johnny groans, tapping his cock against Mark’s cheek twice before holding it up to his parted lips, not pushing in yet. 

“You sound so pretty when you beg,” he tells him quietly, thumbing at the tears condensing underneath his left eye, “but you sound so much better when you gag for me, baby. Wanna try to hold it out for a little longer now? See if you can try to breathe it through?”

Mark nods eagerly, sticking his tongue out and staring at Johnny’s cock with such intent that he goes a little cross-eyed while he’s at it, and Johnny laughs condescendly before tapping his cockhead against Mark’s tongue. 

Mark whines and moves his hands back so he can hold them behind his back, and then Johnny’s finally pushing inside the warmth of his mouth, head rubbing against his palate and flooding his tongue with the salty taste of his precum before he’s back to teasing Mark’s gag reflex. He closes his eyes and forces himself not to succumb to his instincts, breathing out through his nose and digging his nails into his palms when Johnny pushes back into his throat, enough that when Mark’s eyes fly open again, he sees that he’s almost, _almost_ taken him all the way in. 

“Fuck,” Johnny groans, low and loud, and Mark tries to breathe in through his nose. Johnny’s cock throbs where it’s lodged in his throat, thick enough to make the column of Mark’s neck bulge with it, and he manages to take in a breath before he’s choking again, a loud gag and a hard spasm making his throat contract around the shaft. 

Johnny moans, and Mark’s ears barely catch the utterly disgusting sounds his own throat makes as he pulls out a little so he can breathe, thick saliva running from his stretched lips down his chin. Mark keeps gagging, wet squelches reverberating in his skull and making tears cascade down his cheeks, but he manages to breathe through it and not once does he try to pull away.

“Shit,” Johnny grunts, voice heavy with arousal, “you’re a fucking wet dream, Mark. Look how well you take it for me, fuck. So fucking pretty.” 

“I told you he’s the best boy there is,” Yuta’s voice resonates close to his ear, and when Mark opens his eyes, his boyfriend is crouching next to him, eyes fixed on the place where Mark’s red, swollen lips are stretched around the thick girth of Johnny’s cock. “Wanna see you fuck his throat again, while I fuck sweet Taeyongie’s ass right here.”

Mark lets out the loudest, most wanton noise he could’ve mustered right then, and when Yuta’s hand reaches down to slide down his boxers, his cock weeps a steady string of clear precum onto the floor.

“You want that, Markie?” Johnny coos, hand cradling his cheek as he directs his eyes back to his face, as if it weren’t enough to have his cock halfway into his mouth. His other hand is busy petting Taeyong’s hair where he’s on his hands and knees on the ground next to him, his legs spread and his small, almost purple cock drooling thick precum onto the ground as well. “Wanna see how sweet Taeyong looks while he’s getting his ass ruined? My poor thing, he used to be so tight, just like you, you know. But I’ve ruined him, his cute little hole barely closes, these days.”

Both Mark and Taeyong let out a loud cry at the words, Taeyong’s body burning with sweet, hot humiliation while Mark gasps at the way Johnny degrades him with such ease. Yuta giggles, warm against Mark’s ear, presses a wet kiss to the conjunction of his neck and shoulder before he’s moving back to grip Taeyong’s asscheeks in his hands and spread them open. 

“Oh, Johnny’s right, baby,” Yuta coos, the sound mocking, “look at how it gapes for me, you wanna feel full, don’t you?”

“Please,” Taeyong pants, like he can’t physically take it anymore if he’s not made to cum right on this moment. “Yuta, Sir, please. Please fuck me, I like it when you stretch me open, please.”

“Sweet boy,” Johnny laughs gently, gaze shifting away from his boyfriend to where Mark’s steadily drooling around his cock. “And my obedient baby, being such a good cocksleeve for me, hm? Look how pretty you look. Let me cum down your throat, yeah?”

“Please,” Mark tries to beg. It comes out muffled and outright _obscene_ , and everyone seems to like that. 

“Alright,” Johnny grins, “open up that throat for me, sweetheart.”

Mark tries his best - he always does, but now Yuta’s soft groans and Taeyong’s loud moans fill his ears while Johnny’s taste overwhelms his senses, and when he finally, _finally_ pushes his whole length down Mark’s throat, he feels so out of his body that it’s as if he were seeing himself in a dream. 

Johnny holds his head while he fucks his cock in and out of his throat, the most disgusting sounds drooling from Mark’s lips along with his saliva and the tears that won’t stop falling from his eyes. His nose is pressed to Johnny’s clean trimmed pubes, and he sputters and gags and chokes around his cock there until he pulls back for a second, only to push back in and make his body lurch with the effort it takes to stay upright. He repeats it once, twice, three more times until he’s coming down Mark’s throat in long spurts, and by the time he pulls out, Mark is so desperate for air that he doesn’t even manage to swallow. 

It all comes dripping out of his mouth with a loud, wet cough, Johnny’s thick load mixed with his own saliva, and the sound is so vulgar yet so utterly _hot_ that it makes both Yuta and Taeyong cum right on the spot. 

“Let me cum, Sir, please, please,” Mark begs, then, his voice almost as ruined as his face looks, Johnny’s hands holding him in place, thumbs digging into his cheeks. 

Johnny watches him with dark eyes, still panting from his release, and he reaches over to push two of his fingers back into Mark’s mouth. He uses them to push down on his tongue, until Mark is left whining with his mouth wide open around nothing, and so Johnny leans forward to _spit_ on Mark’s face, adding to the mess in there. Yuta leans over him to do the same, except that he does it into his mouth, _you’re mine, my baby, my whore, I’m so proud of you_ , and then Johnny’s fingers are scooping up his own spit and cum and fucking it back into Mark’s mouth with his fingers. 

Mark cums untouched like that, big useless cock twitching wildly into the air as he does so, the force of his orgasm so intense that his eyes cross as he cries out into the room. 

Everything fades into black after that, but Mark’s body never meets the ground. 

When he wakes up, time too difficult of a notion for him to grasp, Mark’s laying on the softness of Johnny and Taeyong’s king sized bed, Yuta’s arms tight around his middle as he watches him sleep. 

“Mark, baby,” he calls out gently, careful fingers pushing away the hair from his face. “There you are, my best boy, my love, you did so well, oh my God.”

“Hyung,” Mark winces at the pain flaring in his throat, blinks his eyes wearily a couple times. “Mmh, I’m sleepy.”

“Of course you are, you worked so hard,” Johnny says sweetly next, and Mark realises he too is laying on the bed - on Mark’s other side, to be exact, with Taeyong dozing off on his bare chest. “You were so sweet, baby, took me so well. You’re a dream.”

“Of course he is,” Yuta grins proudly, peppering his face with sweet kisses that make Mark whine - he just wants to sleep some more. “Let me grab you some water and some candy for you to suckle on, okay? Gotta take care of that throat. Don’t sleep yet, please.”

“Oof,” Mark huffs, leaning into the kiss Yuta presses to his lips, slow and gentle. “Okay, but hurry up. I’m tired.”

“Trust me, you’ll be glad you did it by the morning,” Johnny laughs softly, eyes kind as he watches Mark. “But really, Mark. You’re incredible. Thank you so much for tonight.”

Mark blushes, bright and pink, and he laughs and hides his face behind his hands. 

“Thank _you_ , hyung,” he giggles shyly. “I’m gonna give Yuta hyung such good blowjobs now.”

“Hey!” Yuta calls out from the kitchen. “I heard my name, what are you two talking about!”

Across Johnny’s chest, Taeyong lets out the most adorable snore. 

They make a good team, the four of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing pwp i’m shy but i hope u enjoyed


End file.
